I Love YOU!
by WishingIHadSocks
Summary: Claire thinks she knows who she loves, but it all so hard to choose between her loving, crazy ass boss or Shane the one who was  her rock. Who will she choose? One shot possibly and please R&R i suck at summaries!


**Hey! so this is a one shot, suppose it could become a story but we'll just have to see i suppose *cough Reviews cough* anyway so yeah I hope you like it and sorry if its like a bit OOC but this kinda reflects my life at the moment, only I'm Shane... LOL any way please R&R :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Love YOU!<span>**

"No! I love YOU!" She cried gripping onto his arm, fat tears running thickly down her cheeks and onto her dark blue satin shirt, "I only love you!" Her sobs were becoming uncontrollable.

He shook her off easily and turned to face her, his blue eyes filled with tears that threatened to wet his dry cheeks, "No you don't, I SAW THE TEXT!" He shouted in her face making her wince and sob-all-that-much-more harder "I knew it, I'VE KNOW FOR AGES! But God Claire I hoped it WASN'T TRUE!"

"NO, NO, NO, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" She cried

"Not what I think, NOT WHAT I THINK! Do you think I'm stupid Claire, is that what it is? AM I NOT ALCHEMISTY ENOUGH FOR YOU?" He shouted his voice catching in some places

"NO! Shane I love you, you're all I ever wanted and more!" Her voice caught in a sob on the last word

"Then why did you do it?" He asked, he didn't shout it, he didn't spit it, his voice was quiet and filled with so much sadness Claire's heart shattered again

"I didn't do anything" Her voice was just a whisper, sore, scratchy and filled with emotion

"Yes you did Claire! You had SEX with MYRNIN!" He said in the same voice as before only this time it was louder

"No, no I didn't" She whispered, all belief in her own words now gone confirming what Shane had dreaded to hear.

"Claire, stop, it's over!" He said softly, his tears were gone and his eyes darkened

"No I won't let it be, I didn't do it!" She said firmly wiping tears from her eyes "You didn't even let me explain"

"How can you possibly explain? Was it just an experiment or was it autocorrect?" He said fury now thick in his voice

Claire fell down, completely defeated. He was right, she had no good excuse; she knew exactly what she was doing when she did it. Truth to be told she was planning breaking up with Shane to be with Myrnin. They had planned it all out, down to the last T, but he just had to look over her shoulder and see those texts.

She put her head in her hands and blurted it all out. About how she had been having a secrete relationship. Not for long, in fact so short it was barley passable, just two short weeks but it had been enough to convince her that she had found who she truly loved. But now as she watched Shane stare at her with pure horror and disgust on his face, she felt her heart break all over again and suddenly she couldn't decide who she loved the most. Myrnin, the quirky, mental, scientist that shared her love for physics, as well as biology. And then there was Shane, they had been through so much together and had been her first for so many things.

"Goodbye Claire, hope he was worth it" He spat, pure hatred filled his eyes as he picked her up by the arm and flung her onto the street where it was cold, dry and most worrying dark.

"SHANE! SHANE! Shane..."She banged on the door with her fists with tears still streaming down her face.

She gave up and pulled open a portal and stepped through into the warm and energetic atmosphere of the lab. And there sat in the corner on the old red velvet sofa was Myrnin. The one who had caused all this, she felt anger bubble up inside her and flow through her hot tears. But then he looked up at her, his brown eyes shining through is curly hair, a loving smile played his lips, as his frozen-at-early-twenties' face stared at her.

His smile faltered at her look, he stood up swiftly and stood over to her, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly. She cried into the colour off his deep red shirt, he smelt of dust, chemicals and the old spice shower gel she had bought his as a 'congratulations you're not insane-er anymore!' present. She took in the sent and smiled, snuggling in deeper and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So I'm guessing you told him? Can we finally be together my love?" He whispered silently

"Mhm" She hummed not trusting her voice

"I'm sorry my little love, I know that you loved him but at least now it is no longer a secrete" He soothed stroking her hair gently.

She had gone from a relationship that had started to become constant rows, to a relationship that was loving and soothing. And at that moment, with him stroking her hair gently and his warm breath tickling her neck slightly it all because clear.

"No! I love **YOU!**" She said softly before pulling him onto the sofa and falling asleep curled up to him, all worries of love and Shane far from her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortish and not so sweet haha anyway REVIEW! please and then the nice lady will give you tea :)<strong>

**Oh BTW: Im english so sorry if some of the phrases didnt make sense :P**


End file.
